Girvan
Girvan is a Stonepack he-wolf from the new RWTP (also known as RWTP V) He was created by SilverwingDragon, (known as SilverDragon on the BYC community) durring the RP. History He was created early on in RWTP V but his history went back furthur. It has been slowly RP out and continues to unfold. He was a orphaned as a pup, his parents and siblings killed by what we do not know. He roamed lonerland for the majority of his first two years, learning to hunt and rely on his fighting skill to survive with only fuzzy memories of his family. He visited some of the packs when he finaly couldn't deal with the lonelyness any longer. Darkpack especially offered him a place but he refused with disgust. He later joined Stonepack, ready to prove himself to his new Alphas. In the RP, he is first seen protecting the border and running onto a loner called Jake. He calmly threatens him to get out but the loner expresses a desire to join in the pack. They both agree to wait to go before the Alphas since a fight with Darkpack could happen at any time. Girvan races back to the densite where he helps prepare the defences. In the battle with Darkpack, he fights Klash and wounds him severly. He chases after Vashti, Poppy's killer, but to no avail. He is not terribly wounded and helps to mourn Stonepacks dead, including his friends mate, Poppy. Later he brings Jake to Senka and Hades so he could join the pack along with his new mate Rose. After a while, he meets Garnet while patroling the Darkpack/Stonepack border. He jumps out at her with anger in order to drive her away but she insists humbly that she has run away from her previous pack, (Darkpack) and that she had fought for Stonepack in the battle. He listens to her story, still wary that she may be a new spy set up by Darkpack just like Willow had been, but he sees that she is telling the truth. He takes her to Senka and begs that Garnet might be allowed a place in the pack. Senka is enraged but relents, ordering Girvan to show her around and keep an eye on her. Girvan is at first disgruntled about this, knowing that his packmates would give him a wide berth...but he follows Senka's order without question. But soon those feelings are gone. He finds a true friend in Garnet and that they have much in common. But dispite his growing feelings for her he never tells her. Instead, he thinks she only wants an understanding friend, so he is just that. When Faedon and Phoenix's pups are born he soon becomes friends with the little tykes and plays with them quite a bit. Faedon even asks him to watch them multiple times. While hunting togeather, Girvan and Garnet discover a small pup named Wish. They instanly become quite fond of her and take her back to Stonepack where Senka lets her join. When the hunters come, Girvan, thinking of the pups, tries to draw them off so that the rest of his pack can escape. He succeds in drawing most of the hunters away but is shot in the shoulder close to his neck. He runs into Lark, a loner who then follows him back to where Stonepack is hiding in the mountains.Girvan helps to dispatch the last hunters but collapses from blood loss. Garnet and Senka rush him back to his den where he wakes up the next evining. Garnet comes to visit him every day while he is sill wounded to Girvans delight. But becoming restless, he tries to escape to go hunting and Garnet stops him, they go back to the densite togeather and play with the pups. Echo attacks Faedon's pups and Girvan and Garnet both are about to chase her off when Faedon comes and orders Girvan to take the pups to the den. While they wait for Faedon to come back from fighting Echo, Girvan starts to teach the pups how to fight and it soon becomes a regular occurance for the pups to play and learn from him. Later on, Garnet, distressed about nightmares she is continuing to have, speeks to Girvan, telling him her fears and declaring her love for him. Delighted, Girvan tells her that he has been in love with her for a long time and they become mates. Girvan helped carry back his wounded packmate, Duke, whe he was severly attacked by Klash. He was sent out by Senka to try and find the scent of who had nearly killed Duke and was joined by Garnet and Faedon. When Girvan and Garnet finaly have some alone time, one of Fyra's pups comes over to play with Girvan... followed by her enraged mother. Fyra snaps at Girvan and demands that he stay away from her pups, biting his paw hard. Confused and hurt and angry, Girvan decided to keep calm and not attack her back no matter how much he wanted to. Again, thinking of her pups. Kado, one of Faedon's pups, helped him bandage up his bitten paw. Personality Girvan is strong, determaned and noble. He is noted to put his pack and loved ones above his own safty, risking his own life with out thought for their safty. He has a deep hatred for Darkpack and has sworn revenge against Vashti for the death of his friend Poppy. Other than that, his is a kind-hearted, gentle wolf with a wise head on his young shoulders. A skilled fighter but would rather try and make peace rather than war. On a side note, he has always aspired to prove himself to his Alphas. He may become the Beta of Stonepack in the near future. Family Parents: Unknown Sibblings: Unknown but soon to be revealed Mate: *'Garnet' Physical Description Girvan is a light grey he-wolf with black markings on his face and back. Black tipped ears and tail with a creamy underside and legs. He is strong and muscular but not a giant. Category:Stonepack